


Bucky Is Safe and Sound

by Marvelfanatic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfanatic/pseuds/Marvelfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has horrible nightmares. But Steve and Natasha are there to remind him he's okay. </p><p>No slash. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Safe and Sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

They were taking him. He was a traitor. They would punish him. They would wipe his memory. He would remember nothing. It would be just mission after mission. No, he screamed NO! I cannot forget Steve! I cannot return to the monotony!  
Bucky jerked upright, leaping out of bed and going immediately into defense mode. Still stuck in the horrible dream, his mind had yet to recognize the walls of Stark Tower. The door creaked open, and he whirled to face the intruder.   
"James?" A soft voice questioned. "Are you alright?"  
It was Natasha. Bucky willed himself to relax, putting his arms at his sides. "Yes." He replied casually. "I’m fine."  
Natasha opened the door further so she could come inside. "You were screaming," She said quietly as she closed the door. "It scared me."  
Bucky shook his head. "I am sorry, Natalia. Thank you for coming, but I’m fine."  
"Very well," Natasha retreated to the door, not pushing him for anything. "But please tell me if you need help."  
A small smile flitted across his face. "Of course, Natalia."

The next night Natasha awoke to his screams again. But she told herself not to go to him. He made it clear he would come to her IF he needed to. On the sixth night, she had had enough. She pulled herself out of bed and put on her robe. Then she hurried down the hall and put her ear to his door. At first she heard nothing, but then there was a whimper followed by several shuddering breaths. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, face in his hands, Bucky was crying. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"James." She whispered. "Please let me help you."  
He lifted his face and looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder as he continued to sob. "Oh Natalia."  
She stroked his hair, not quite sure what to say.  
"What's going on here?" A third sleepy voice questioned. Steve stood in the doorway. "Jarvis told me about this. Said I should come help."   
Natasha looked over and motioned for him to join the group hug. He sat down on the other side of Bucky and put his arm around both of them.   
"Steve, Natalia, "Bucky whispered, voice muffled by Natasha's shoulder. "You didn't have to come. I-I should have been strong enough..." He broke off his sentence, tears coming again.  
"Shh." Natasha soothed. "It's gonna be all right."  
"Yeah," Steve added. "We'll help you through this."  
As if on cue, Natasha started singing. "Just close you eyes," She looked pointedly at Steve, who caught on quickly. "Sun is going down.”  
Natasha picked it up. "You'll be all right,"  
Steve followed. "No one can hurt you now.  
They sang in unison, harmonizing together. "Come morning light, we will all be safe, and, sound."  
They continued on, and slowly Bucky stopped crying. His sobs turned to shudders, which eventually gave way to light snores as he slept on Natasha's shoulder.  
"Thanks for coming, Steve." Natasha spoke softly. "It's good for him to know people care."  
"No problem." Steve tried to smother his yawn. "He's my best friend."  
Natasha smiled. "Well, lets follow his example shall we? I need my beauty rest, and you probably do too."  
Steve snorted, but laid his head down on Bucky's shoulder. Natasha rested her cheek on his hair, and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little one-shot of the same kind. Purely platonic. Enjoy!  
> Signed,  
> Fanatic

Bucky jerked awake, distantly aware that he was screaming, but he couldn’t shake how real the nightmare felt. Steve came hurrying in, keeping his movements non-threatening.  
“Bucky?” He called softly. “You with me?” His hands were held out in a placating gesture.  
Bucky swallowed and made a conscious effort to relax and shut his mouth. “Yeah,” he muttered, voice hoarse. “I’m here.”   
Steve stepped closer. “Will you be okay, or would you like me to stay for a bit?”  
“Stay, please.” Bucky extended his arm in invitation.   
“All right.” Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, and Bucky leaned against him. Steve put an arm around his shoulders. “Pretty awful dream, huh?”  
Bucky nodded wordlessly. “They were coming for us. We fought, but we were losing.”  
Steve hummed in sympathy, arm tightening around him. “You know they won’t get you. Or me.”

You’ll be all right

“Consciously, yes. Try telling that to my over-active imagination.” Bucky joked weakly.  
“I’m here though, and we’re in the Tower. It has to be one of the most secure places.” Steve reassured him. His hand shifted, going to Bucky’s head and tugging it down onto his shoulder. “Sleep for a little, Buck.”

Just close your eyes

“No,” Bucky murmured, voice thick, “Dreams…”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve whispered. “Just remember that and sleep.” He threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair, stroking and tugging gently.

No one can hurt you now

Bucky tried his hardest to resist, but he was so tired. Ten minutes later he was out like a light. Steve smiled softly. “Mission accomplished.” He whispered to himself. He stayed awake, humming quietly to himself random snippets of songs, immensely please when Bucky didn’t have of bad dream. 

Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound…

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any OOC-ness. Comments and Kudos appreciated! Lemme know if I missed any tags please.  
> Signed,  
> Fanatic


End file.
